Wait a Moment
by averygirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry enjoy - I mean, really, really enjoy! - Thanksgiving morning. My first (but hopefully not my last) "Madam Secretary" story.


**Wait a Moment**

**_I never expected to become a fan of this show (I watched it on a whim) but I blame Tim Daly and Tea Leoni's outrageous chemistry for keeping me watching. I hope you all like this story. Let me know if I should write more for this fandom!_**

"Two Thanksgiving dinners," Henry murmured as he tucked Elizabeth under his arm that morning. "Can my waistline handle it?"

Elizabeth smirked. "It will have to. We are required to make an appearance at the White House to break bread with the president and his men, and then your Mom-"

"Yeah, making an appearance at her place is required too," Henry said with a smirk of his own. "It'll be a long drive."

"At least we're not the ones driving," Elizabeth pointed out. "We'll leave that to the bodyguards."

"No one guards your body as well as I do," Henry said. "Wait; did I really just say that?"

"Yes, yes you did." Elizabeth said. "It wasn't exactly Yeats but I'll take it because it's true. You do take damned good care of me."

"I can take care of you now, Madam Secretary," Henry said, slipping his hand under the sheets. He found her heat and danced his fingertips across her hot little mound.

Elizabeth shook with desire but forced herself away. "We can't, Hank. We have a lot to do today." She started to slip out from underneath the covers but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait just a moment," Henry said. "Weren't you complaining a few weeks ago that we never have time for sex anymore? We do now. We can be a little late."

"You don't come late to a Whitehouse gathering…" Elizabeth looked indecisive. He reached out and settled his large hands on her trim hips.

"Come on, babe," Henry pressed. "Let's be late just this one time. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Elizabeth said. "A lot goes wrong in my line of work every damned day."

"It's Thanksgiving though, Elizabeth. I choose to believe that people are too busy basting their turkeys to cause trouble for the government."

"You are shameless," Elizabeth said. He traced the curve of her hip, moving his fingertips to the apex of her thighs. "Really shameless."

"Come on, Elizabeth. Give me a few minutes to try to relieve some of that stress you constantly carry around with you."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I'm getting hard just looking at you." His eyes hungrily traced her naked body. "You know you want this."

"Stop it, Hank. There are certain protocols…"

"And damn those protocols to hell just like you always do. Come on, woman, get back in bed."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but moved onto the mattress. "Alright. You've twisted my arm."

"Don't make it sound so painful, Beth," he said. He was the only one who could get away with calling her that and he only did so in the privacy of their bedroom. He pressed his mouth to her earlobe. "Tell me what you want. It's your first Thanksgiving as Secretary of State and I want to celebrate that with you."

Elizabeth flopped back on her pillow, hands crossed behind her head, as Henry began to knead and kiss her breasts. "What's your pleasure?" He asked between giving her nibbles on her protruding tits.

"I think you know."

"It's been a long time," he said. He licked her left nipple. "You've been so busy that it's been strictly missionary stuff."

"Don't knock missionary 'stuff'," Elizabeth said. "It's quick and efficient and –"

"Don't use the word 'efficient' in this bedroom ever again," Henry said with humor in his voice.

"Why not?"

"It's offensive."

"Oh is your male ego wounded?'

He nodded. "Damn right it is."

"Alright let's skip past efficient and –"

"Go right to dirty?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said as he leaned over her to open the drawer of the bedside table.

"I thought not," Elizabeth said as she rubbed her naked body against his shaft.

He growled. "You're making me lose my mind here."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Elizabeth said. She kept rubbing against him and her hand came to his settle on his shaft. She began pumping it until he was hard as he could be.

"Hmm, if I explode right now, that's on you," Henry said but he let her pump him again and again. His whole body was clenched tight and shuddering.

"I have to be inside of you, Elizabeth, really, really soon."

"Make my day," she said. "Fuck me."

"Do you kiss your constituents' babies with that dirty mouth?" Henry asked with a wide smile. He had temporarily forgotten the treasure in the drawer and instead was pressing his hard member against her slick entrance.

Elizabeth just grinned, a wanton gleam in her eyes. Henry rose up on his palms and then slammed into her. "Oh fuck, Hank, fuck!" she panted as he thrust into her and she reared up to meet him. Her fingernails bit into the flesh of his taut ass as he rode her. She rocked her lean hips as he worked himself deeper and deeper inside of her. She clamped down around him, holding him in a silken vice.

She reached between them and massaged his balls. Now it was his turn to scream "fuck, Beth, fuck!". He rose up on his arms and flicked her nipples. He rested his hands on the headboard, shaking it violently, as they both came fiercely. They buried their screams in each other's kiss, not daring to wake the kids with their erotic screeches.

He collapsed on top of her. "Nothing wrong with missionary, huh?" Elizabeth said and kissed the right corner of his mouth.

"You're right."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again."

"You are right, okay?"

"Music to my ears," Elizabeth said. She stroked his cheek. "So about giving me my fantasy…"

"Ready to go already?"

"Are you?"

"Aren't I always?" Henry said with a chuckle. He rolled off of her and reached into the drawer again. This time he extracted the magic ticket – the bottle of heated KY.

"Hmm, just where are you going to put that?"

"You're so cute when you're being coy, honey," Henry said. He rolled her over on her stomach and uncapped the bottle. He began to spread it along the backs of her thighs and then her firm ass cheeks.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Does that feel nice?"

"What do you think, handsome?"

"I think this is just a preview," he said as he spread her cheeks. He slathered lube on her hole and his finger and then tossed the bottle aside. He pressed a finger into her tightness and began to slide it in and out, in and out, as he felt her clench around his probing digit.

_"__Hannnk,"_ she purred. "That feels damned good."

"That's just the beginning," Hank said. He pulled his finger out of her and traced the small of her back. "You ready for me?"

"Always."

He moved completely behind her and rubbed her bottom. Then he spread her cheeks again and began to push inside of her. She opened wide for him as she wiggled her ass. He watched her small hands clutching the white sheets as he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts.

"Faster, Hank," she commanded him. _"__Faster!"_

He was only too happy to oblige. He grasped her hips as he rammed into her. She squealed but not from pain. He reached around her and found her heat. He pressed his fingers into her moist channel and she rocked against his hand.

"Hank," she cried. "Oh, Hank!"

"That's it, babe, let yourself feel it." He pushed deeper inside of her as he kept up the ministrations of his fingers.

Her hands bunched up the sheets as his balls slapped against her ass. She reached back and grazed both of them with her fingers. The pleasure was intense but what really got him off was hearing his wife's pants and groans. He was enjoying this just as much as she was.

He fucked her good and hard. She screamed out that she was coming. He was as well and soon shot off a geyser of his hot seed into her. He finally rolled off of her and smacked down onto the mattress next to her. "How was that?" He asked.

"Do you need an ego stroke too?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "I think you know."

"Say it anyway."

"It was fabulous. Just what the doctor ordered." She reached over and touched his chest, tweaking his nipples. "Thanks for giving me a sexy Thanksgiving morning."

"Anytime," he said, kissing her on the lips. "You know there are a lot of rooms in the House-"

"What are you saying exactly?"

"That after the big toast, we can sneak away and try this again."

"Oh I can just imagine the President's face if he were to walk in on us."

"Imagine Russell Jackson's."

"I don't want to imagine Russell while I am doing that. I don't like to think about him at all – ever."

"But if he were to see-"

"He'd be scandalized."

"Exactly."

"You're enjoying the idea all too much."

"Don't tell me you aren't."

Elizabeth smiled in such a way that he knew she was. "So once the press has their photo-ops…"

"Alright, Henry," Elizabeth said. "It's a date."

"Good," Henry said. "But I am going to need something to tide me over until then."

"You're insatiable."

"Hell yes."

She gave his dick a stroke. "Okay, maybe that can be arranged." She then proceeded to give him a thorough hand job that had him gasping for breath.

They spent more time than they should have in bed and then rushed off to begin a full day of dinners and schmoozing, all the while living for the moment they could couple again…

FINIS.


End file.
